


Just Nothing

by freyaminnie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyaminnie/pseuds/freyaminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, nothing really. Nothing but porn and PWP. THAI language only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคสดไร้พลอต เกิดจากอารมณ์ชั่ววูบล้วนๆค่ะ กรุณาอย่าหาเหตุผลและความเป็นไปได้ใดๆจากฟิคนี้นอกจากความหื่น...

มันเป็นความผิดของเขาเอง ที่ยอมทำตามความเอาแต่ใจของอีกฝ่ายทั้งที่น่าจะปฏิเสธไปเสียตั้งแต่แรก

 

แต่เมื่อแผ่นหลังบางถูกผลักเข้ากับผนังกระเบื้องเย็นเหยียบเบื้องหลัง และร่างใหญ่หนาที่ตามมาทาบทับอย่างรวดเร็ว คุโรโกะก็รู้ตัวว่าสายเกินไปเสียแล้วที่จะดึงตัวเองออกจากสถานการณ์นี้

 

 

ในรอบรองชนะเลิศนั้น คู่แข่งเป็นทีมที่มีฝีมือมากทีมหนึ่งที่ทำให้พวกเขาถึงกับต้องลุ้นจนเกือบจะวินาทีสุดท้าย ทุกความหวังฝากไว้ที่เอสของทีมผู้ซึ่งสามารถนำลูกบาสเก็ตบอลลงห่วงไปได้ก่อนเสียงนกหวีดหมดเวลาจะดังขึ้นพอดิบพอดี

 

หลังจบการแข่งขัน เอสคนเก่งที่ว่าก็แทบจะยกขาลากตัวเองออกจากสนามไม่ไหว เดือดร้อนให้เขาต้องคอยพยุงร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้ทั้งที่ขนาดร่างกายพวกเขาก็ต่างกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัดขนาดนี้

 

“เหนื่อย.. ไม่ไหวแล้วเท็ตสึ” อาโอมิเนะโอดครวญใส่ไหล่บางที่เขากำลังซุกซบอยู่ แขนแกร่งทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนร่างเล็กกว่าอย่างไม่คิดออมแรงจนเซไปด้วยกันทั้งคู่ ถึงคุโรโกะจะมีพละกำลังมากมายแค่ไหนแต่เมื่อเทียบกับขนาดร่างกายและน้ำหนักของคนที่เขาต้องแบกไว้ล่ะก็มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเลย

 

เขายอมให้เด็กหนุ่มผิวแทนลากตนเข้ามาในห้องอาบน้ำพร้อมกัน โดยปกติแล้วเขาคงจะจับทิศทางลมได้ว่าเรื่องแบบนี้มันคงหนีไม่พ้นสิ่งที่คุณก็รู้ว่าอะไรที่จะตามมา แต่เจ้าตัวก็ยืนยันว่าหมดแรงแม้แต่จะอาบน้ำเองด้วยซ้ำ และเป็นเพราะท่าทางที่เหนื่อยอ่อน กับสายตาเว้าวอนที่ส่งมานั่นแหละ ถึงทำให้เขายอมหลงเชื่อแบบง่ายๆ

 

ถ้าก่อนหน้านั้นเขาไม่ได้มั่นใจ ตอนนี้เขาก็รู้แล้วล่ะว่า ท่าทางพวกนั้นน่ะมันเป็นการเสแสร้งทั้งเพ!!

 

 

“อึก..! อาโอมิเนะคุง ปล่อยผมนะครับ..” ร่างโปร่งบางพยายามประท้วงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจับรวบข้อมือของเขาไว้ด้วยมือข้างเดียวแล้วกดลงกับผนังอย่างง่ายดาย 

 

“เอาไว้ให้นายมีอารมณ์ร่วมก่อน ฉันถึงจะปล่อย” เสียงทุ้มพร่ากระซิบลงข้างหูอย่างน่าประเคนหมัดใส่เป็นที่สุด และคงเพราะรู้เช่นนี้จึงทำให้เขาจัดการสกัดความเคลื่อนไหวของกำปั้นที่เขารู้พิษสงของมันว่ามากมายกว่าที่เห็นจากภายนอกนัก

 

และก่อนที่อาวุธอีกอย่างจะได้ฟาดเข้าใส่จุดอ่อนสำคัญ เขาก็ชิงแทรกขาข้างหนึ่งเข้าไประหว่างเรียวขาบางทั้งคู่ กักไว้ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายยกเท้าขึ้นถีบเขาได้อย่างถนัดและเพื่อให้สัมผัสโดนส่วนอ่อนไหวของร่างบางเป็นการกระตุ้นไปด้วย

 

เท่ากับยิงปืนนัดเดียวได้นกสองตัวเลยทีเดียว

 

เมื่อหมดสิ้นหนทางจะต่อต้าน นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสจึงจ้องมองมาอย่างเอาเรื่อง แต่มีหรือที่คนอย่างอาโอมิเนะจะกลัว ยิ่งเมื่อเห็นร่างที่ตกอยู่ใต้อานัติเขาโดยสมบูรณ์แล้วเช่นนี้

 

“หึ จ้องกันแบบนั้น นายไม่รู้หรือไงว่ามันยิ่งทำให้ฉันมีอารมณ์มากขึ้นน่ะ” นัยน์ตาคู่สีน้ำเงินเข้มจ้องกลับอย่างไม่กลัวเกรง ริมฝีปากยกขึ้นแสยะยิ้มกวนโมโหเป็นที่สุด

 

“ไหนคุณบอกว่าเหนื่อย แล้วยังมีแรงมามัวทำเรื่องแบบนี้อีกเหรอครับ” คุโรโกะท้วงอย่างมีเหตุผล ถึงจะเห็นได้ชัดว่าไอ้อาการเหนื่อยที่ผ่านมามันเป็นแค่การเล่นละครอย่างน่าจะประเคนตุ๊กตาทองคำให้บนหัวสักทีสองทีก็เถอะ 

 

“ก็เพราะฉันเหนื่อย ถึงต้องขอเติมพลังก่อนไงล่ะ” ไม่ว่าเปล่า สิ้นคำนั้นร่างสูงใหญ่ก็ก้มลงลิ้มชิมรสเรียวปากสีหวานที่กำลังอ้าจะประท้วงพอดิบพอดี เสียงทุ้มหวานที่จะเอ่ยคำกลายเป็นเสียงครางอู้อี้ที่ดังอยู่แค่ภายในลำคอเมื่ออาโอมิเนะแนบจูบล้ำลึกขึ้น ดันลิ้นเข้าไปในโพรงปากสัมผัสความเปียกชื้นและกวาดไล่ไปตามฟันซี่ขาวสะอาด ลิ้นเล็กพยายามขยับหนีแต่ไม่นานก็โดนลากไปพัวพันจนต้องขยับตามไปด้วย

 

อาโอมิเนะยอมถอนริมฝีปากออกมาเมื่อเห็นว่าหากยังจูบเนิ่นนานไปกว่านี้คนตรงหน้าคงจะได้สลบไปเพราะขาดอากาศหายใจเสียก่อน ซึ่งนั่นคงจะเป็นการน่าเสียดายเกินไปเพราะนี่มันยังแค่เพิ่งจะเริ่มต้นเท่านั้น

 

ร่างเล็กกว่าหอบหายใจเอาอากาศเข้าปอดเป็นการใหญ่เพื่อทดแทนการสูญเสียออกซิเจนที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่ รู้สึกเหมือนเรี่ยวแรงโดนอีกฝ่ายสูบหายไปจนแทบยืนไม่อยู่ และเขาก็ไม่อยากจะยอมรับว่าจุมพิตเมื่อครู่ทำให้เขาเริ่มจะรู้สึกร้อนขึ้นมาบ้างไม่มากก็น้อย 

 

“อ๊ะ!” คุโรโกะเผลอหลุดเสียงครางแผ่วออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เมื่อริมฝีปากหนาเริ่มก้มลงงับที่ซอกคอขาว ขบเม้มจนขึ้นเป็นรอยสีแดงเข้ม แล้วเลื่อนไปตามกระดูกไหปลาร้าดูดดุนจนเกิดรอยสีเข้มไม่แพ้กัน เขาพยายามขยับหนีแต่เมื่อร่างกายถูกตรึงไว้ทั้งแขนและขาจึงแทบกระดิกตัวหนีไปไหนไม่ได้ ได้แต่ปล่อยให้คนบ้ากามนี่ฉวยโอกาสเอาตามใจชอบ

 

“อ๊ะ อาโอมิเนะคุง อยะ.. ฮึก!” เขาพยายามท้วงแต่ก็สายเกินไป เมื่อริมฝีปากร้อนระอุที่เลื่อนต่ำลงเรื่อยๆจนเข้าครอบครองยอดอกข้างหนึ่ง ราวกับมีกระแสไฟฟ้าวิ่งวูบจากจุดนั้นลงไปถึงแก่นกลางลำตัวจนรู้สึกปวดแปลบ 

 

“หืม..” อาโอมิเนะพึมพำกับแผ่นอกบางที่เขากำลังสัมผัสอยู่ด้วยความพึงพอใจเมื่อเห็นปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่าย “เริ่มจะรู้สึกดีแล้วสินะ เท็ตสึ” 

 

คุโรโกะพยายามจะปฏิเสธ แต่เมื่ออาโอมิเนะยกขาข้างที่วางแนบหว่างขาของเขาอยู่ขึ้นเพื่อสัมผัสแก่นกายที่กำลังเรียกร้องความสนใจของเขาอยู่นั้น ความคิดที่จะปฏิเสธใดๆก็พลันหายไปจากหัวสมองรวดเร็วราวกับธาตุอากาศ 

 

“ฮะ.อา.. อาโอ..มิเนะคุง” เสียงแผ่วหวานครางอย่างเรียกร้องให้สัมผัสมากขึ้น และอาโอมิเนะก็ยินดียิ่งที่จะตอบสนองความต้องการนั้น 

 

เมื่อเห็นว่าอาการต่อต้านหายไปจนสิ้นแล้ว มือใหญ่ที่กุมข้อมือเล็กไว้ทั้งสองข้างก็ปล่อยออกให้เป็นอิสระก่อนที่แขนทั้งสองข้างนั้นจะเลื่อนไปกอดคอร่างแกร่งไว้แทน เขายกขาเรียวทั้งสองที่ไร้เรี่ยวแรงจะพยุงกายเจ้าของให้ยืนอยู่กับที่ขึ้นให้เกาะเกี่ยวไว้กับเอวตนเอง เพื่อเปิดทางให้เข้าถึงช่องทางแห่งความสุขได้ง่ายขึ้น

 

คุโรโกะรู้สึกได้ว่าแผ่นหลังของตนเปียกชื้น รวมไปถึงศีรษะและตามไปด้วยหยดน้ำที่เกาะพราวทั่วร่าง ก่อนจะรับรู้ได้ว่าอาโอมิเนะคงเปิดฝักบัวที่อยู่เหนือหัวพวกเขาให้น้ำไหลออกมาด้วยสาเหตุบางอย่าง ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ต้องมัวแต่เดาให้เสียเวลา เมื่อนิ้วเรียวยาวเอื้อมไปเบื้องหลังและค่อยๆแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางนั้น

 

“อึก..” คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นอย่างอึดอัดกับสัมผัสของสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่แทรกเข้ามา การใช้น้ำช่วยหล่อลื่นดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้ผลมากนักแต่เขาก็พยายามผ่อนคลายร่างกายให้ถึงที่สุด 

 

“เท็ตสึ..” อาโอมิเนะเรียกชื่อคนในอ้อมแขนพร้อมทั้งพรมจูบลงบนใบหน้าที่แสดงถึงความอึดอัด เขาค่อยๆขยับนิ้วหมุนวนเพื่อขยายช่องทางให้อย่างใจเย็นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ แม้ว่าบัดนี้ตัวเขาเองก็ต้องการจะปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาลงในร่างบางอย่างแทบจะทนไม่ไหวแล้วก็ตาม

 

คุโรโกะกระตุกเฮือกเมื่อปลายนิ้วสะกิดไปโดนจุดไวสัมผัสที่อยู่ภายในอย่างตั้งใจ และนั่นเป็นสัญญาณบอกให้อาโอมิเนะรู้ว่าร่างตรงหน้าพร้อมแล้ว เขาประคองสะโพกเพรียวขึ้นแล้วค่อยๆแทรกตัวเข้าไปอย่างช้าๆ

 

“อา ฮึก.! อะ..โอ..มิเนะ..คุง” ร่างเล็กครางอย่างอึดอัดพร้อมทั้งพยายามหายใจอย่างยากลำบาก เมื่อขนาดของสิ่งที่แทรกเข้ามานั้นเทียบไม่ได้กับปลายนิ้วที่ช่วยนำทางเมื่อครู่ มือเรียวข่วนลงบนแผ่นหลังแกร่งจนขึ้นเป็นรอยทางยาวเพื่อระบายความเจ็บ

 

ทั้งสองตกอยู่ในภวังค์ของกันและกันจนไม่รู้สึกตัวว่ามีใครอีกคนเดินเข้ามาในห้องอาบน้ำที่พวกเขากำลังทำกิจกรรมกันอยู่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ จนกระทั่งเสียงของบุคคลที่สามดังขึ้น

 

 

“คุโรโกจจิ! อาโอมิเนจจิ!” นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสที่พร่าเลือนไปด้วยสายน้ำที่สาดลงมาและพายุอารมณ์ที่กำลังดำเนินอยู่ช้อนขึ้น และสังเกตเห็นร่างของคิเสะ เรียวตะที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น 

 

 

“พวกนายหายไปตั้งแต่แข่งเสร็จ ปล่อยให้ฉันหาซะแทบแย่ แล้วก็แอบหนีมาเล่นสนุกกันเองสองคนแบบนี้ อาโอมิเนจจิขี้โกงที่สุดเลย!!” เด็กหนุ่มผมทองโอดครวญเมื่อเห็นคนรักทั้งสองของเขากำลังพลอดรักกันอยู่ในโลกส่วนตัว โดยไม่สนใจเขาเลยซักนิด

 

“หนวกหูน่าคิเสะ!” อาโอมิเนะตวาดกลับด้วยความหงุดหงิด ทั้งที่เขาอุส่าห์หาจังหวะหนีมาอยู่กับเท็ตสึสองคนแล้วแท้ๆ แต่เจ้าหมอนี่กลับตามมาหาถูกที่ได้ หรือว่ามันจะตามกลิ่นได้เหมือนหมาจริงๆกันแน่?

 

“คิ..เสะ..คุง” คุโรโกะเอ่ยเรียกชื่อนายแบบหนุ่มด้วยใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีจัดด้วยแรงอารมณ์ การถูกพบอยู่ในสภาพนี้คงจะเป็นเรื่องน่าอับอายมากทีเดียว ถ้าหากคนที่มาเจอเป็นคนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่คนรักอีกคนของเขาล่ะก็นะ 

 

“คุโรโกจจิ..” คิเสะคราง สภาพที่ปรากฏต่อสายตาเขานั้น ดูยังไงก็เหมือนอีกฝ่ายกำลังยั่วยวนเขาอยู่ชัดๆ ไม่สิ ไม่ใช่แค่คุโรโกจจิ แต่ทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ ทั้งผิวขาวเนียนที่เขาเห็นเพียงแค่บางส่วน เรียวขายาวที่เกาะเกี่ยวอยู่กับเอวสอบที่สีตัดกัน และแผ่นหลังแกร่งสีแทนที่กำลังทาบทับร่างบางกว่าเอาไว้นั่นน่ะ 

 

“ถ้านายอยากมากนักก็ช่วยตัวเองไปสิ” หากแต่อาโอมิเนะกลับไม่ค่อยจะเต็มใจให้คนมาทีหลังร่วมวงไพบูลย์ด้วยสักเท่าไหร่ เขาเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาประหนึ่งว่าไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรกับการที่ส่วนหนึ่งของร่างกายเขายังคงฝังแน่นอยู่ในร่างกายของอีกคนหนึ่งเช่นนี้

 

“อาโอมิเนจจิใจร้าย!” 

 

“อะ...อาโอมิเนะคุง.. คิเสะคุง..” เสียงครางหวานของคนที่เหมือนจะถูกลืมไปชั่วครู่เรียกความสนใจของทั้งสองให้กลับมา นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มมองร่างในอ้อมแขนเขาที่ดูราวกับใกล้จะไม่ไหวเต็มทีแล้วก็ต้องถอนหายใจอย่างยอมแพ้

 

“เฮอะ... ช่วยไม่ได้ เท็ตสึ นายเกาะฉันไว้ให้แน่นๆนะ” คุโรโกะที่สมองเริ่มไม่รับรู้อะไรแล้วได้แต่ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย เขากอดคอร่างสูงกว่าไว้แน่นก่อนจะต้องผวาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยกร่างของเขาที่พิงอยู่กับผนังห้องน้ำให้ลอยขึ้น ส่งผลให้สะโพกกดลงบนแก่นกายที่ยังคงฝังอยู่ลึกลงกว่าเดิม 

 

ร่างเล็กรู้สึกถึงสายลมเย็นพัดผ่านเพียงไม่กี่วินาที แล้วความอบอุ่นก็กลับมาโอบล้อมเบื้องหลังเขาอีกครั้งด้วยร่างกายของนายแบบหนุ่มที่เข้ามาโอบกอดจากด้านหลัง แนบแน่นจนรู้สึกได้ถึงส่วนแข็งขืนของอีกฝ่ายที่แนบกับบั้นท้ายของเขาได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

“คุโรโกจจิ..” เสียงทุ้มที่กระซิบพร้อมกับเป่าลมหายใจร้อนลงข้างหูทำให้ร่างในอ้อมกอดถึงกับตัวสั่น คิเสะเอื้อมมือไปด้านหน้าเพื่อกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวที่สั่นระริกไว้ในมือแล้วค่อยๆรูดรั้งช้าๆ 

 

ระหว่างนั้นมือสีแทนของอีกคนที่กอดรัดอยู่เบื้องหน้าก็ขยับเข้าไปในช่องทางที่ยังคงมีร่างกายของตนฝังอยู่ สายน้ำฝักบัวที่ราดรดมาประกอบกับของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นที่ซึมจากปลายยอดนั้นช่วยให้ช่องทางที่ว่าเริ่มหล่อลื่นได้ดีขึ้นจนเขาค่อยๆแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปได้

 

“เท็ตสึ มันอาจจะเจ็บหน่อยนะ อย่าเผลอกัดลิ้นตัวเองล่ะ” อาโอมิเนะเอ่ยเตือนเมื่อมองใบหน้าขาวที่เริ่มคลายความอึดอัดลงบ้างแล้ว ก่อนจะหันไปสบตากับคิเสะที่กำลังฝากรอยจูบไว้บนลำคอเพรียวนั้นอย่างเพลิดเพลิน

 

ไม่จำเป็นต้องให้คำอธิบายอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น และแม้คุโรโกะจะรู้ดีว่าทั้งสองคนกำลังจะทำอะไร แต่เมื่อแก่นกายร้อนผ่าวของอีกคนแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางที่ยังคงเต็มแน่นอยู่แล้ว เขาก็ไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้กรีดร้องออกมาได้

 

“คุโรโกจจิ ไหวนะ” นายแบบหนุ่มถาม ค่อยๆดันตัวเองเข้าไปอย่างยากลำบากระหว่างนั้นก็คอยสังเกตอาการของร่างในอ้อมแขนไปด้วย 

 

เด็กหนุ่มร่างเล็กพยายามจะพูดตอบอะไรบางอย่างหากแต่เสียงที่เปล่งออกมาจากลำคอนั้นไม่ใช่อะไรที่สามารถเรียบเรียงเป็นคำพูดได้แม้แต่คำเดียว มีเพียงเสียงหอบครางที่ขาดช่วงและไม่ปะติดปะต่อเท่านั้น มือบางเกาะเกี่ยวแผ่นหลังกว้างของคนเบื้องหน้าไว้แน่นราวกับจะระบายความอึดอัดทุกครั้งที่มีการเคลื่อนไหว

 

เมื่อคิเสะดันกายตนเข้าไปจนสุด คุโรโกะก็หมดแรงจะส่งเสียงตอบรับอะไรอีกต่อไป ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งหมดดูจะไปรวมอยู่ที่จุดๆเดียว แม้แต่ความทรมานที่ยังไม่ได้รับการปลดปล่อยก็ไม่อาจเทียบกับความเจ็บปวดของการที่ถูกร่างใหญ่โตของทั้งสองฝากฝังอยู่ภายในได้

 

ร่างสูงกว่าทั้งคู่นิ่งอยู่สักพัก อาโอมิเนะพยายามปลอบใจด้วยการพรมจูบซ้ำๆลงบนใบหน้าที่ชื้นไปด้วยหยาดเหงื่อผสมกับสายน้ำอุ่น ส่วนคิเสะก็โอบกอดประคองไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน จนเมื่อร่างเล็กที่อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างพวกเขาเริ่มจะปรับตัวได้บ้างแล้ว ทั้งสองจึงเริ่มขยับพร้อมๆกัน

 

จังหวะสอดรับเข้าออกที่พร้อมเพรียงบ้าง สลับกันบ้าง ทำให้ความเจ็บปวดค่อยๆเปลี่ยนไปเป็นความรุ่มร้อนจนแทบจะทนไม่ได้ ภายในร่างกายของเขาร้อนผ่าวราวกับมีภูเขาไฟสุมอยู่และจวนเจียนจะระเบิดเต็มที 

 

“ฮะ.. อาโอ..มะ..มิเนะ..คุง” 

 

“คิ..เสะ..คุ..ง อะ!” 

 

เสียงทุ้มหวานร้องเรียกชื่อคนรักทั้งคู่สลับกันไปมาดังก้องในอากาศ แลเห็นจุดหมายปลายทางที่ใกล้เข้ามาเต็มที 

 

“เท็ตสึ เท็ตสึ”

 

อาโอมิเนะประคองสะโพกบางไว้ในขณะที่พวกเขาตักตวงความสุขสมจากร่างบางอย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ จุมพิตวาบหวามถูกมอบให้ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ตักตวงความหอมหวานอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวของคุโรโกะจนแทบจะแห้งเหือด 

 

คิเสะขยับมือใหญ่ที่กอบกุมแกนกายของร่างเล็กกว่าไว้ขึ้นลงรัวเร็ว มืออีกข้างหยอกล้อกับยอดอกสีเข้ม ดึงรั้งจนมันขึ้นเป็นไตแข็ง ขบเม้มสร้างรอยตีตราไว้ทั้งบนแผ่นหลังและไหล่ขาวนวล 

 

“คุโรโกจจิ ทางนี้” เขารั้งใบหน้าน่ารักให้หันมาทางตนพร้อมทั้งกดจูบลงบนริมฝีปากที่บวมช้ำนั้นบ้าง ปลายลิ้นสอดเข้าไปกวาดควานหาความหวานที่ยังคงหลงเหลืออยู่อย่างไม่รู้จักพอ 

 

คุโรโกะรู้สึกว่าเขาใกล้เต็มที ความอึดอัด ความทรมาน ความเสียวซ่าน ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดนี้ตีกันจนวุ่นวายไปหมดและไม่สามารถทำอะไรกับมันได้นอกจากรองรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ถูกทั้งสองคนที่เขารักมอบให้ไว้จนหมด 

 

เพียงการกระแทกอีกไม่กี่ครั้ง ภาพเบื้องหน้าทุกอย่างก็ราวกับจะกลายเป็นสีขาวโพลน ความสุขสมที่ประเดประดับเข้ามาจนแทบสำลัก รู้สึกได้ว่าภายในของตนนั้นถูกเติมเต็มไปด้วยของเหลวร้อนผ่าวที่มาจากคนทั้งคู่ ในขณะที่หยาดน้ำสีขาวของตัวเขาเองที่กระเซ็นเปรอะเปื้อนแผ่นอก 

 

เขาหอบหายใจจนเจ็บปอด รู้สึกเหน็ดเหนื่อยราวกับเพิ่งวิ่งรอบสนามมาสักสามสิบรอบ ร่างกายอ่อนแรงราวกับถูกส่งไปอยู่ในอวกาศที่ไร้แรงโน้มถ่วง สิ่งสุดท้ายที่รู้สึกได้คือแขนสองข้างที่ตระกองกอดเขาไว้แนบแน่น ก่อนมโนสติจะถูกกลืนหายไปในความมืด

 

“อ๊ะ หวา.. คุโรโกจจิสลบไปซะแล้ว” คิเสะพูดด้วยความเป็นห่วงหลังจากค่อยๆถอนกายออกมาแล้วร่างเล็กกว่าก็ทรุดฮวบลงในอ้อมแขนเขาทันที ยังดีที่เขามีปฏิกิริยาเร็วพอจะรับไว้ได้ทัน 

 

“เท็ตสึคงจะเหนื่อยมากล่ะสิ ก็สมควรอยู่” มือสีแทนค่อยๆเกลี่ยปอยผมที่เปียกชื้นให้พ้นจากใบหน้าอย่างอ่อนโยน แต่ก็ยังไม่วายส่งสายตาตำหนิไปให้เด็กหนุ่มผมทองอีกคนที่นั่งอยู่ด้วยกัน

 

“ไม่ต้องมามองแบบนั้นเลยนะ อาโอมิเนจจินั่นแหละผิด ที่แอบพาคุโรโกจจิหนีมาแบบนี้อ้ะ!” นายแบบหนุ่มรีบแก้ตัวพร้อมกับมุ่ยหน้าใส่ตัวการอีกหนึ่งคน อันที่จริงก็ผิดพอกันทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ

 

 

“มิเนะจิน คิเสะจิน” เสียงยานคางอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ดังมาจากด้านนอกห้องอาบน้ำ แม้จะไม่เห็นตัวก็สามารถระบุได้ว่าเจ้าของเสียงนั้นเป็นใคร แต่ที่ยิ่งกว่านั้นคือประโยคที่ตามมาซึ่งบ่งบอกว่าเพื่อนร่วมทีมร่างสูงใหญ่ผู้นี้ไม่ได้มาพบพวกเขาด้วยความบังเอิญ แต่เป็นเจตนาของใครบางคน

 

ใครบางคนที่พวกเขาไม่ควรจะท้าทายด้วยเป็นอย่างยิ่ง

 

“อากะจินฝากมาบอกว่า ถ้าพวกนาย ‘อาบน้ำ’ กันเสร็จแล้วให้รีบออกมาภายใน 1 นาทีนี้ ไม่งั้นอากะจินจะให้พวกนายเดินกลับบ้านกันเองด้วยล่ะ” แม้ท่าทางการพูดพร้อมกับกินขนมไปด้วย และน้ำเสียงที่เนิบนาบนั้นจะไม่ได้ฟังดูเหมือนการขู่แต่อย่างใด หากแต่ถ้อยคำที่ออกมาและบุคคลที่ถูกเอ่ยชื่อถึงนั้นกลับทำให้เกิดความน่าสะพรึงกลัวได้อย่างประหลาด

 

ให้เดินกลับบ้านข้ามจังหวัดนี่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องขำๆนะ!!?

 

สิ้นคำนั้นมุราซากิบาระก็เดินกลับไปอย่างเชื่องๆ ทิ้งให้ทั้งสองคนรีบกุลีกุจอล้างตัวทั้งตนเองและคนร่างเล็กที่ยังคงสลบสไลไม่ได้สติกันเป็นการใหญ่ ก่อนจะเสียเวลาถกเถียงกันอีกรอบว่าใครจะเป็นคนอุ้มคุโรโกะกลับไปกันแน่

 

 

END


End file.
